Control
by TheMightyAtticus
Summary: Kendall's bad-boy image makes Logan want to lose control. Slash. D/s. KendallXLogan


Hey I've got a two-fer today! This one is easily my most graphic and potentially offensive, and therefore probably one of my favorites lol. At the risk of oversharing, this fic is partially based on life experience. Ooh la la. Contains themes of domination and submission, if that bothers you, make like a knight and RUN AWAY! lol, seriously, I hope you enjoy it!

This is a gift for my exquisite Kiki, who woke up in the bossy-britches

-It isn't mine, and it probably isn't yours, either-

XXX

All his life, Logan had been a control freak. He liked to know exactly what was going to happen and to have everything in its right place. He alphabetized his dvds, color-coded his closet, and always made sure his sheets were facing in the same direction. Control over little things like that made him feel more confident and grounded in a life so crazy, but one day, one of those crazy days in Hollywood, he had a change of opinion.

When Kendall came out in his bad-boy gear, something in Logan's mind short-circuited and all he could think about was letting Kendall take possession of him. He tried not to think about the way his friend's lip curled in that snarl, tried not to imagine being at his mercy.

All day long, Kendall noticed Logan watching him. He saw the shivers that wracked him and the way he unconsciously bit his lip. The thought that he was getting to Logan, making that stoic control freak twitch, was intoxicating. He wasn't about to let opportunity go to waste.

When they were let go for the day, he seized his chance. He walked up behind Logan and grabbed his hand, pulling him into an empty office. He locked the door behind him and savored the way Logan's eyes widened.

"What's going on Kendall?" he sputtered, trying to regain control of his breath and his pulse.

"I saw you watching me today, Logie. I know you want me."

Logan blushed and stared at his sneakers.

"Look at me, Logan. Tell me that you want me."

Logan stayed quiet.

"Tell me, Logan. Tell me what you want. Tell me how you want it." Kendall stepped closer and hooked a finger under Logan's chin to make him meet his eyes.

"I…" Logan faltered, feeling his whole body begin to burn, "I want you to take me over."

Kendall didn't waste another second. He grabbed Logan by the hips and pulled him in close, feeling a jolt at the friction it caused, and he pushed Logan down so his back was flat across the desk in the corner.

Logan gasped as Kendall hastily tore at his shirt and started biting and sucking, leaving his mark all over the pale, exposed skin.

"Kendall," Logan whimpered, trying to pull him up.

"Hush," Kendall growled, making a command of it. Logan's eyes fluttered and he exhaled harshly through his nose, biting back the urge to know what was coming. He knew Kendall better. Kendall gave himself op to every situation with complete abandon. Logan had given up the power and he would not be stopped now. It was what Logan craved, but it still scared him, just a little.

Kendall stayed on his warpath, attacking Logan's nipples with questing teeth and conquering tongue, down on to the ticklish skin of his ribcage, and the buried treasure just behind the zipper of his tight pants.

Kendall nuzzled and mouthed Logan through the heavy denim, causing him to thrash and pant. He opened the fly, tauntingly slow, and pushed both his pants and underwear down around his shaking thighs. Logan bucked his hips, trying to get Kendall's attention, but Kendall ignored him. He knew what Logan expected, what he wanted, but that wasn't the way this game worked. He needed Logan to submit, to fully give in to Kendall's power over him, before he let him have any real satisfaction.

He flipped Logan onto his stomach and started to trail his fingernails down his back and sides. He wiggled and Kendall landed a quick smack on his ass to keep him still.

Logan felt exposed laying there ass up and naked while Kendall stood remote, fully clothed and fully in charge. He felt Kendall's hot breath on his neck and the sharp sting of teeth biting into the sensitive skin there at the same time as he felt demanding hands pushing his thighs apart. Logan thought he knew what was coming, but Kendall denied him again.

Logan tried to squirm away when he followed the descending trajectory of Kendall's mouth on his back. He tried to close his legs, in complete disbelief about what Kendall was about to do, but Kendall would not be swayed.

"Let go. Give in, Logan. Let me in."

Logan whimpered when he felt Kendall's tongue flick against his entrance. He tried to let himself go, to relax as that devious tongue teased and pushed and probed. It felt like nothing Logan had ever experienced, both excruciating and amazing.

Kendall took a small bottle of lube from his back pocket and coated his fingers with it, adding first one, then another as he continued to lick. Logan shuddered as Kendall's fingers brushed against his prostate. Kendall smiled to himself as he felt Logan's ecstasy, but, just to prove that they were still playing by Kendall's rules, he pulled away.

Logan mewled and writhed at the sudden emptiness, but stopped when Kendall came around the desk to stand in front of him.

He didn't say anything, just unbuttoned his black jeans and let them fall around his thighs. Logan took him into his mouth, using all his skill and desire to try and bring Kendall off, but Kendall was on to him.

"Who's in charge here, Logan?" Kendall demanded

"You are," Logan whispered.

"That's right," Kendall said, stroking an errant tear off Logan's cheek, "when you can let go and realize that I'll give you everything you need, I won't hold back anymore. Do you want that, Logan?"

"Yes."

Kendall kneeled down to kiss him sweetly, and resumed his place behind him until Logan was completely still. When he was, Kendall used more of the lube to coat himself and pushed in to the prone boy beneath him. He set a harsh rhythm, digging the fingernails of his left hand into Logan's hip while he brought his right hand around to stroke him, a reward for being so obliging. Logan came with Kendall's name on his lips, and the tight spasming around him brought Kendall right behind him.

When they'd both recovered, they stood up and dressed hurriedly, anxious to get out of the studio before someone caught them. Logan looked around worriedly.

"How are we getting home, Kendall?"

He laughed and fished out a key ring from his back pocket.

"This bad-boy was able to swipe the keys to Gustavo's Porsche," he beamed.

"Kendall! You're gonna get in trouble! You…" Kendall cut him off with a deep, domineering kiss.

"Relax, Logan. I've got it under control."

XXX

In case you curious slashers are wondering, in my experience I'm always the Kendall and never the Logan

A note on protection from your humble author: Condoms save lives, I know it and live by it, however in this particular fandom where we are dealing, generally speaking, with monogamous young virgins and almost-virgins who can't impregnate one another, it may be forgivable to view protection as superflous in fiction. Never in life. Also, on a smaller note, lube is a friend.

That, I believe, is quite enough from me for today.

-Atticus-


End file.
